Black Cat Meets Max Ride
by FangLove4Eva
Summary: Hi. This is my first fanfic.Set in the early stages of 'Black Cat', and the time in 'Maximum Ride' just before Fang leaves. In my version, Fang and Max make up, and Fang doesn't leave so that everyone hates him. If your confused, ask me via review. Cheers
1. Chapter 1

1

Something isn't right. My guns are in place. I ate heaps this morning, I even paid for it, and even when I don't pay, I really don't care. But I can't put my finger on this feeling. Maybe Creed is somewhere near me? No, I think my senses would be all alert and sirens blaring. What is it, then? I can't ask Sven, he'll notice I'm in a weak spot now, and I do **not** want that. I am strong, I am fierce, I am... dressed like a cat. Meh. Maybe it's Saya... No, do not think about Saya. Weaknesses, Train. Do not show them. Lalala, not thinking about Saya. Dammit.

Eve is at home. She's been keeping to herself lately, and sneaking out. I don't know what's happened; she used to be so close. She followed Sven like a lost puppy, and now, it's like the rope between them has been cut. When she sneaks out, she leaves via the window (obviously), but walks once she lands in a place where not even I can see her. She leaves full of energy, and returns tired. I can't even-

"Max, please? You know I have soft spots for cats," a voice begged. Uh oh. Not another kid wanting a cat show. Last time that happened I... No, I'd rather not go into the details. Let's just leave it at the fact that it was extremely embarrassing and Sven wouldn't stop giving me strange looks for the next week. I spun, to see a small, blond girl holding a ginger kitten. Phew.

I still hadn't figured out who this 'Max' was until, "Yes, you do Angel, but you also have a soft spot for dogs. You and I both know that one freakin' dog is enough for us to handle."

The one named Angel groaned. "But Total's living with Akila and the Martinez's. We never ever see him!"

"Sorry sweetie," Max replied solemnly, "This kitten can't fly."

Whatever that was supposed to mean. Inside joke, I guess.

There was something familiar, yet strange, about these girls. They had the same... attitude, you could say, as Eve. Sophisticated, yet immature. I'm not sure, though. Investigating the relationship between these girls, I figured that Max was a babysitter. She looked, old enough, of course. With blond hair and chocolaty brown eyes, there was no doubt she would have a boyfriend. The younger girl (Angel) had blue eyes and curly blond hair, a typical 'cutie'.

Suddenly, the girls were surrounded by kids. I put my hand on Hades. They looked like a normal bunch of kids, but something was up. I didn't like it. Something was underneath the friendship, a bond, of sorts.

There were six kids. There was Max and Angel, and then they were joined by two tall boys, who looked the same age as Max. One had long, black hair, the other with strawberry blond hair and eyes that suggested he was blind. But by the way he was walking around the markets, he seemed normal. He required no aid. Strange.

A younger pair had also joined them. The girl had olive skin, with deep, brown eyes and brown hair. The boy looked like the other half to Angel, although slightly older.

"Max, can we go eat?" asked the olive-skin girl, making her question sound like she was in pain.

Max sighed. "Ah. Lunch. How long ago, Nudge, did we eat breakfast?"

Nudge rolled her eyes. "One really long hour ago?"  
"Exactly. And how much did you eat?" Max interrogated.

"Three cheeseburgers, two large fries, 24 chicken nuggets and..."

"And 2 chocolate thick shakes. That's what we all had. We haven't been fly -"

Max stopped. And looked straight at me. She raised one eyebrow, and then turned, whispering something through the corner of her mouth to Angel. Angel turned to look at me, then spun back and shook her head. Max nodded, and whispered something to everyone else. Then they all ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Ha. I knew something was up. Yeah, I'm always-

"Suspicious kids, 12 o'clock," exclaimed my buddy, Sven.

"Yeah, uh, I already saw them. Pretty sure they ran 'cause of me, duh," I replied smugly.

"Do you feel like running off those extra kilos you packed on at the diner this morning?" he asked, with a ring of cheekiness in his tone.

"Shut up."

In the blink of an eye, we were out of the dirty, greasy markets of East End, and in the wealthy suburbs of Kensington, UK. The shiny cars and gold-lined curtains in windows distracted me for a few seconds. I snapped out of my fantasies, remembering that there were six kids running away from me, and I was sceptical. I am never sceptical. I am always right (almost).

Looking ahead to the end of the street was a T-intersection. I knew that both ways led to a dead end. Ha. I can't wait to ask these kids what they're up to... stealing candies, perhaps? Or running for thrills. If they wanted thrills, they should just go to the carnival...

"Hey Sven, can we go to the carnival?"

"Honestly Train," he sighed, even though we were running, "I can't comprehend what goes on in that mind of yours on your optimistic days."

"No, idiot. These are kids we're dealing with. We'll herd them to the fair, then corner and question them." I love my ideas.

"If they're 'just kids'," Sven said, "why the hell are we chasing them?"

"Good point. No, not good point. Nobody runs from Train Heartnet without being taught a lesson and having fear struck into their hearts!" I bellowed, taking on a British accent.

"Weirdo."

I can see those pesky kids stopping at the dead end. They're relatively calm, which surprises me. These kids span from what I think is about seven through sixteen. In all my days as a Sweeper or Assassin, I have not seen one adult not piss themselves when they were cornered by me, let alone kids. Probably cause I've never had to chase kids (except when Eve want ape-shit on me and Sven).

I can hear them considering their options.

"Why can't I?" asked the blind boy. "I never get to blow things up these days."

The small blond boy wearing cargos added, "Hey, you're not the only one going through a tough phase. I haven't seen an explosion in two months!"

"Hey!" Max groaned, "You will not blow anything up, Iggy. And you, Gazzy, have seen an explosion. You blew up our dinner in the last night!"

"Oi, I didn't mean to!"

"You farted at a table with candles, Gazzy!" Max screeched. "We could of all suffocated."

By this point, I was guessing that this was no ordinary bunch of friends.

"Guys, shut up. Erasers, remember?" said the long-haired boy.

They all turned to look at me. If looks could kill, I would be so screwed. So. Freaking. Screwed.

"I thought you'd all died," Max yelled, turning to look at me.

"I honestly, truly, have no idea what the hell you kids are on. But it is something serious," I shouted in reply. I really didn't know what they were talking about. But they didn't believe me. Of course.

Max shook her head. "You're all liars. Terrible ones, too."

This situation was getting more and more confusing by the minute. What the hell were these kids on? They think they're getting chased by Erasers. Erasers as in the cute-as-a-button pieces of rubber –generally shaped like pigs and cows – that rub out pencil marks? OK, then.

"Look, I'm sorry. We may have scared you kids to the brink of nuts. But we're really not going to hurt you. Are we, Train?" Sven glanced at me, and I shrugged. He then glared. I immediately put my hands up in surrender.

"Nope. Not a scratch. Not a single scratch. In fact-"

Sven was glaring again. I'm having a decent day today, so when I do blabber too much, he'll warn me. I shot him my I'm-really-sorry look, then when he glanced away, my you're-so-gonna-get-your-ass-kicked-later look.

Max gazed at the long-haired boy. He shrugged.

"You have a weapon?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have no intention of giving them to you," I snorted. Over my dead body.

Max turned to Angel, and squatted down to her height. I could hear them, even though they were about ten metres away, speaking lowly.

"You getting anything, Angel?" she asked. The little girl shook her head.

"Not a thought from the younger boy, but the guy with the eye patch has absolutely no clue of what an Eraser is. Not even a really good Eraser can't think about it. Max, I think they're safe," she replied.

Max stood straight. I imagine if she was a wolf, she'd be standing on her haunches. Proud, tall and strong.

"You got lucky. Leave us alone. And make sure that you never, ever cross our path again or we will," she covered Angel's ears, "kick your ass."

They walked towards us, not scared one bit. They swerved on the street and the hand of the olive-skin girl brushed my gun. She gasped, and crumpled on the ground


	3. Chapter 3

I had no time to think 'WTF', when the tall, dark-haired tackled me, me head smashing against the ground. I rolled over, and held Hades to his temple.

"You don't wanna mess with me, kid. I have no idea what just happened to your friend, but never, ever tackle a cat with a gun. I'm like a bear with a musket," I snarled.

"Oh, yeah? You did nothing, did you?" she glanced at her friend, presumably Nudge. "Nudge, what did you see?"

Nudge sat up, rubbing her head. "He has killed hundreds with that gun. It's called Hades. This guy, Train Heartnet, he doesn't kill with claws and teeth. He's no Eraser. He was an Assassin for a place called, uh... Clones?" she looked confused. I did too apparently. I jumped up, leaving the boy on the ground.

"How the fucking hell do you kids-," I looked at Angel. Crap, "Sorry. How the hell do you know this stuff? And it's Chronos. Wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Because, Train," Sven said wisely, "These kids aren't ordinary. Why are you here?"

"Killing the exact things we thought you were," Max replied bravely. "And we're visiting a new ...uh, acquaintance." She looked at me, puzzled. "You Sven Vollfied and Train Heartnet?"

This is really intimidating, now.

"Who wants to know?" I demanded. I will not be weaselled out by a bunch of kids.

"No one," said Angel. She tugged on the sleeve of Nudge's shirt, suggesting that she wanted to leave. The rest of them looked like they wanted to leave, too. The long-haired boy helped Nudge up off the ground, supporting her by putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Leave the UK, kids. Not safe," I hollered.


	4. Chapter 4

4

With one brush of her hand, she had known hundreds of things about Hades, therefore also me. The girl thought that I was a murder. Technically, I am. But I'm like Batman. The friendly neighbourhood… hmm…

The hotel we're staying in is dingy. Everything smells like old people, and I swear I can feel the bed moving beneath me in the night. Ugh. Just thinking about-

BANG! SMASH!

My neck snaps around to glance in the lousy excuse for a lounge room. Nothing. I dart into Sven's room, but it is also empty. I hear a groan form Eve's room. Slowly walking down the hall, I notice her door is ajar. I hear a deep voice. It can't be Eve; her voice shimmers like bells. This voice reminds me of a dog. Strange.

I burst into her room, my guns raised. A tall, hairy man was standing over Eve. He had a protruding nose, almost like a snout. He had little time to snarl before...


End file.
